Płatki wiśni
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Takao, leżąc w szpitalnym łóżku i czekając, aż Midorima przyjdzie z wizytą, rozmyśla o tym, co mógłby mu dać w prezencie, by ten wspominał go przez całe życie. Wokół siebie nie ma jednak nic, oprócz kilku płatków wiśni, które wleciały przez otwarte okno.


Płatki wiśni

Chciałbym Ci coś dać.

Ale problem w tym, że nie posiadam zbyt wiele. Chciałbym coś dla Ciebie zrobić, ale nie wiem nawet, co. Nie mam pojęcia, co mogłoby Cię uszczęśliwić?

Myślę nad tym intensywnie, wpatrując się w powiewające firanki i usypiając powoli. Nie chcę zasnąć. Chcę szybko coś wymyślić, zrobić coś, nim przyjdziesz do mnie w odwiedziny.

Rozglądam się wokół siebie, szukając podpowiedzi. Ale w tej sali nie ma nic, co mogłoby mi pomóc. Jedynie widok za oknem jest piękny.

Setki dryfujących w powietrzu płatków wiśni. Kilka z nich wlatuje tutaj i opada powoli na podłogę. Uwielbiam ten widok, chyba jak większość japończyków. Zapiera mi dech w piersi, ale mimo to, nadal nie znajduję odpowiedzi.

Poprawiam się powoli na łóżku i wzdycham głośno. Patrzę w sufit i uśmiecham się lekko, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego. Może dlatego, że cały czas myślę o Tobie? Moja głowa jest Tobą wypełniona, ale nie przeszkadza mi to.

Ponieważ lubię o Tobie myśleć.

Jesteś najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaka mi się przydarzyła w całym moim życiu.

I chciałbym zostać przy Tobie, dopóki nie stwierdzisz, że jesteś najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

Znów robię się senny. Zamykam na moment oczy, ale otwieram je ponownie i znów wzdycham.

Co człowiek, który nie posiada prawie nic, może ofiarować człowiekowi dla niego ważnemu? Czy istnieje coś takiego, czego nie zapomni do końca życia? Co sprawi, że uśmiechnie się za każdym razem, gdy to zobaczy, czy nawet pomyśli o tym?

Jeśli tak, to chciałbym Ci to podarować. Ale nadal nie wiem, co to jest. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz.

Za oknem zerwał się silniejszy wiatr, wrzucając do sali wirujące różowe płatki. Kilka z nich wylądowało na moim brzuchu. Biorę je w dłoń i uśmiecham się lekko.

Jeśli powiem, co do Ciebie czuję...czy to będzie coś, co Cię uszczęśliwi?

Czy będziesz się uśmiechał, kiedy o tym pomyślisz?

Jestem taki głupi. Jak mogę myśleć, że byłbyś w stanie w ogóle to zaakceptować?

Więc...co mogę Ci dać? Czy mam coś cennego, co mógłbym oddać Tobie?

- Przepraszam...ale chyba jednak nie mam nic.

- O czym ty mówisz?- słyszę nagle twój głos.

Odwracam powoli głowę, choć ledwo starcza mi na to sił. Uśmiecham się do Ciebie.

- Nie, nic.- mówię i dziwię się, że sam siebie ledwo słyszę.- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

- Nie powinieneś przypadkiem odpoczywać?- wzdychasz, podchodząc do mojego łóżka i odkładając teczkę obok małej szafki przy nim stojącej. Siadasz na krześle dla gości.

- Uhm...trochę rozmyślałem.

- Nad czym?

- Nad niczym ważnym.- uśmiecham się lekko.- Oh, zobacz.- wyciągnąłem do niego dłoń.- Przed chwilą kilka tu wleciało. Doleciały aż do mojego łóżka!

Odbierasz ode mnie trzy lekko zmięte płatki. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tak

mocno je ściskałem.

- Baka.- wzdychasz, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Jak już stąd wyjdziesz, nazbierasz ich sobie całą skrzynkę.

- Hahaha.- uśmiecham się do Ciebie radośnie.- Tak... . Pomożesz mi w tym, Shin-chan?

- Uhm.- kiwasz głową w odpowiedzi.

Nie patrzysz mi w oczy. Trochę mi z tego powodu smutno, ale nie okazuję tego.

Nigdy nie lubiłem okazywać przed Tobą tych uczuć, które do mnie nie pasują. Dlatego zawsze się do Ciebie uśmiecham.

Chyba tylko to mi pozostało.

- Ale i tak, zachowaj je.- poprosiłem.- To będzie pamiątka z mojego pobytu tutaj. Oddasz mi je, kiedy wyjdę.

Bez słowa znów kiwasz głową i ściskasz dłoń, w której trzymasz różowe płatki. Widzę, że przełykasz nerwowo ślinę.

- Ale jestem zmęczony.- wzdycham z uśmiechem.- Ale jak już wyzdrowieję, to pójdziemy zagrać w kosza, co?

- Jasne.- mówisz słabym głosem, a po chwili odchrząkujesz i mówisz już głośniej.- Zapomnij, że dostaniesz jakiekolwiek fory!

- Haha.- czuję, że siły mnie opuszczają, choć tak bardzo chcę się z Tobą pośmiać. Robię się coraz bardziej senny.- Ne, Shin-chan...

- O co chodzi?

Zamykam powoli oczy, ciągle się uśmiechając. Czuję, że bierzesz mnie za rękę i

oddychasz głośno. Przysuwasz krzesło do mojego łóżka.

- Chyba...- szepczę cicho.

Czuję, że po mojej ręce spływa jakaś kropelka.

- Chyba...naprawdę cię kocham, Shin-chan.

Słyszę Twoje ciche słowa:

- Wiem...ja ciebie też, Kazunari.

Uśmiecham się lekko. Nim zasypiam, w mojej głowie krąży myśl, że znów dałeś mi

dwa razy więcej, niż ja mógłbym dać Tobie.

Dziękuję.


End file.
